


RED

by snowhiteyeo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Park Seonghwa-centric, Seonghwa emo, no beta we die like men, seongjoong
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowhiteyeo/pseuds/snowhiteyeo
Summary: Porque perde-lo é azul, sentir sua falta é cinza, mas amar Kim Hongjoong é vermelho.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 3





	RED

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada por Taylor Swift e café haha, espero que gostem. Caso queiram, meu @ no twitter é o mesmo daqui :)

O sol estava forte naquela manhã de sábado, entrando pelas frestas da cortina no quarto de Seonghwa, normalmente isso o faria despertar, mas o Park estava acordado há horas. Sempre que discutia com o namorado não conseguia dormir, a falta de sono fazia parte da fase cinza, sim, os amigos haviam analisando as brigas de Seonghwa com o namorado e classificado em duas cores: azul e cinza.

Azul representa o sentimento de perda, que assolava o mais velho normalmente meia hora depois de cada briga. Mesmo que Seonghwa soubesse que essas brigas eram bobas e que seu namoro não iria terminar por isso, ele não conseguia controlar o sentimento. Cinza é a saudade, uma briga entre Hongjoong e Seonghwa dura em média quatro dias, nesse meio tempo eles não se falam, e mesmo que seja um tempo bastante curto, o Park sentia a falta do Kim constantemente, a sensação se assemelha a viver em um mundo cinza, opaco e sem vida.

Seonghwa levantou da cama mesmo que sua vontade fosse passar o dia inteirinho deitando, ele podia ouvir o barulho que San fazia na cozinha e o cheiro de café. O Choi ouviu a porta do quarto bater, então quando o mais velho se sentou, um grande copo de café foi colocado em sua frente, juntamente com alguns pedaços de bolo. San se sentou de frente para o amigo e o analisou, o rosto bonito estava visivelmente cansado e as olheiras nos olhos eram bem nítidas. Choi San sendo um homem desapegado, não conseguia se imaginar em uma situação como aquela, e sendo amigo do casal há anos, aquilo tudo se tornava ainda mais exagerado, pois sabia que logo eles estariam juntos novamente, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

— Deixa eu adivinhar, você não dormiu e passou a noite ouvindo aquela sua playlist de emo?.

Seonghwa revirou os olhos enquanto comia uma fatia de bolo, sabia que que a intenção do Choi era o irritar. Ele amava encher sua paciência desde o ensino médio, era um hábito que o loiro não fazia questão nenhuma de perder.

— Eu tenho certeza que ouvi a voz do Gerard, você estava ouvindo My Chemical Romance? Você não superou a fase emo mesmo, Seonghwa, talvez você devesse se atualizar, que tal Bad Omens? É uma ótima banda.

O mais velho ia revidar, usar o ponto fraco do amigo, ler-se Jung Wooyoung, contra ele, mas a campainha o salvou. San observou com divertimento seu amigo caminhar até a porta, ele tinha 99% de certeza sobre quem estava do lado de fora.

Seonghwa abriu a porta e perdeu a fala, Kim Hongjoong estava em sua porta, usando uma blusa vermelha e jeans desbotado, para o Park ele nunca esteve tão bonito. 

— Oi.

Bastou uma palavra do Kim para Seonghwa sentir tudo ganhando cor novamente, era como se nunca tivessem brigado. Talvez o Park fosse muito trouxa por sempre aceitar o mais novo tão rapidamente, mas era assim que as coisas funcionavam entre os dois, e no fundo, Seonghwa não possuía a mínima vontade de mudar as coisas.

Porque perde-lo é azul, sentir sua falta é cinza, mas amar Kim Hongjoong é vermelho.


End file.
